Happy Birthday, Tiger
by Marmite Jones
Summary: It's New York and Spidey has somewhere to be. One-shot turned full-plot story arc! A year in the life of a web-head. Please leave even the tiniest comment about your opinion etc. I'm not much good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note; _**_First things first, when I write, it tends to be in heated, passionate "OH GOD MY FINGERS ARE BLEEDING." way, so please don't get too irritated with my writing style or mistakes, I tend to do a lot of my writing slightly drunk or at 4am because as batman would say, JUSTICE. But anyway, I would very much like it if you could leave reviews and ideas and comments below. Thanks :) _

The street was pretty empty, the occasional couple strolling past, not even noticing his presence on the pavement. The flowers in his hand were a little worse for wear, the rain and wind battering away at him and his token of appreciation..or what was left of it anyway. The building was insight now, the familiar smell of the surrounding take away places filled his nostrils. He stopped himself at the pavement edge, planning to take a deep breath before dashing across the road. He managed to make it half way through his inhale before the passing truck covered him in what had been a 3 inch deep puddle of dirty water and oil. "Son of a bitch!" His voice rang out and several people inside the restaurant behind him looked out at him, disgruntled at the young mans presence. So much for his new shirt anyway. He was at her door a few moments later, her door man, Ernie, allowing him straight up due to what looked like a swimming trip. When she opened the door his grumpy demeanour over his little encounter with half a rain cloud sort of burned away. She pulled him into the apartment, her red locks and green eyes swept him up and away, the shock and apparent happiness at his arrival shown with her lips against his, his breath leaving him as her lips did. "I got you something." His eyes were still closed when she spoke, his neck crooning out to try and re-capture her lips, alas, she was gone. He lifted up the flowers in his hand, trying not to feel bad that his gift was a wreck, trying and failing.

His face was adorable when he looked at the flowers, like a disappointed kid at christmas. She hid her excitement at his presence by turning her back, focusing her giddy little body motions into the hand that ruffled her hair madly as she carried the small box over to him. "Happy birthday." She decided he had become even more adorable when his face flushed, a deep crimson colour over taking his face and making his blue eyes seem like they had stolen their colour from the sky.

_Happy birthday? _It took him a minute, chastising himself. It was his own birthday, and he had forgotten. "You remembered." He played it off, smiling and opening the box, trying not to act like the school boy she seemed to turn him into with those eyes, and those lips. Oh god those lips. He fumbled the box and opened the small wooden lid. Inside was the most beautiful piece of metalwork he'd ever seen. He lifted the small device out of the box gently, a quiet rattle as the silver thread fell from it, the design on it was intricate, swirling patterns and roses and two sets of initials. "Open it." Her voice was soft, but her apprehension was obvious. He thumbed the latch of the pocket watch, the 'pop' followed and it eased itself open. The watch face was black with white hands and small, engraved roman numerals. It was stunning, then his eye caught the message inscribed in the lid _So you can count the seconds I've been yours. _He looked up and pocketed the watch slowly, his smile was from ear to ear, his arms snaking around her waist. "Now you've no excuse to be.." She didn't get to finish her sentence, his kiss taking away her words and his hands making her knee's go weak. One hand found its way into her scarlet locks as her arms inter-laced around his neck and she sort of hung idly off his body, his stance not faltering as he held her. She placed her feet firmly down and shoved herself forward into his chest knocking him back and down onto the couch, his body warm under hers. He had of course, been late too his own birthday, the clock seeming to steal their time away and drag them further into the dead of the morning. She yawned, changing her mind already about where they had crashed. "Bed." She stood up slowly, her hand tracing down his chest to his belt, pulling at it, playful teasing that dragged at him to follow; which of course he did. His tired eyes and smile following her to the bedroom, their clothes disappearing to the wooden floor as they went toward the kingsize mattress. She lay down and, like she expected, he followed.

Within moments their limbs were indistinguishable, legs and hands laced together, her back pressed against his chest and her head tucked neatly below his chin. Her body was a little more constricted than his, but she felt protected, comfortable with him wrapped around her. The satisfied smile on her face stayed there as she drifted off, the almost ridiculous smile on his lips stayed too, his finger tracing a pattern on her hip that lulled her away to sleep. He had no doubt, it was most definitely the best birthday ever.


	2. Peter pops a question?

_A/N; I find Spidey so easy to write for that I decided to keep going. Please leave comments, suggestions or critiques in the review box, all is appreciated! I've decided to take this from the birthday stated in the previous chapter, all the way through to the next birthday, including her birthday, christmas and all other...major events ;] provided they get there...intact! dun dun duuuuuun. _

The morning broke through cracks of the blinds, casting light perfectly over his face and hair. The light didn't his eyes however, so he didn't stir. They had rolled in the night apparently, a little bit of space now between them, she had rolled over too apparently. Her green eyes locked upon his uncovered chest, nibbling her lip slightly as her hand unconsciously ran across his chest, not even noticing the half awake blues that were watching her, a sleepy grin on his face.

"See something you like?" His grin became a smirk, then a blush, the confidence of his newly awakened state left him quite soon it seemed. "Maybe I do. _Tiger._" Her nickname for him dripped from her tongue with that sassy, seductive glare she could use to turn him into putty. His mouth opened, her finger moving to trace his lower lip and stopping his words, her breath becoming hot and heavy on his ear as she leaned over him. "Maybe I see something I _want_, Tiger." She hovered momentarily, feeling him tense against her, she couldn't torture him anymore, she fell back and giggled excessively, sitting up on the side of the bed.

Peter would've given chase if the following imagery hadn't caught him so off guard. He'd seen her in the morning before, of course, but this was the first night in nearly 5 months they'd fallen asleep together and then woken up together. Sitting facing the window, the sun on the edge of horizon snaking between the buildings seemed to bath in her, not the other way around. Her eyes closed and she stretched, slowly, delicately, running a hand through her naturally straight hair. He found the words in his head before the thoughts had finished processing. She looked happy, content and as hard as it was for him to believe it, he was the cause of this. His breath returned to him and quickly wiped the welling waters from his eyes, he'd never believed he could make anyone truly happy but her face said that she was, as much as he couldn't believe it.

"_**Marry me.**_" It wasn't a question, wasn't a request and nor did it seem, optional. His arms were snaked around her body and his legs had parted around her own. She had always expected this moment to be more public, for it too shock her, leave her a crying wreck but it didn't. Mary Jane Watson instead found herself filled with this strange, warm feeling. It was the most wonderous thing she had ever felt. "Marry me and let me be yo-" She cut him off with her kiss, turning more sudedenly than he, or his spider-sense could anticipate, leaving him pinned and straddled on the bed, the feeling of tears against his cheeks.

For a moment Peter thought she was going to stall him off marriage, but the feeling in his heart told him otherwise, her head pulling back before he had had his fill of her lips. "I'd love too." They lay there, kissing and giggling and planning it out for hours, who to invite, who to tell first, where to have it, alas the happiness had to end.

Peter's face was stoic as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I need you to know MJ- I could never stop doing what I do, you need to-" She tapped him on the face with her hand and a almost childish frown on her face. "Peter Parker, I would not have said yes had I not been prepared for what comes with it. I need you, but you need Spiderman, more than you'd ever admit." She prodded his chest, looking him in the eye. For roughly twenty minutes she knew he'd been building up to that statement, the hairs on his neck were standing up and he kept glancing feverishly at the window. "Now go, ignoring your spidey-tingly-" He interrupted. "Spider-sense." She ignored it."-makes you all fidgety." She winked and kissed him, wandering toward the door into the kitchen and lounge of their apartment. Not that he was there much to appreciate that it belonged to them, but she had acccepted it, gotten used it and valued every moment he was there. "Suits in the wardrobe, I fixed the holes in it...sort of." She heard his stifled laughter as he had obviously found the suit with her...handiwork...obvious. It was still rather tattered but it would serve its purpose for whatever he had to go fix.

She walked back into the room "Coffee before yo-" He was gone, as per usual. She would've been mad usually that he didn't shout a goodbye, but she was now able to put the coffee's down and quite literally, bounce around the room like a feline with catnip. She was getting _married._ She dashed for the phone. Someone, anyone had to know.

Peter would've been worried about what he was hurtling towards, but it didn't phase him. He was getting married, and as soon as possible. He released the webbing in his hand gripped himself to the wall, eyes focusing down into the street and the apparent robbery taking place. The police were stood outside the bank and were apparently taking fire from a group of heavily armed thugs apparently. He waited, the police had spotted him, and thankfully, kept quiet. Letting the thugs make there way outside with two hostages and suppressing fire on the cops. He adjusted his shooters as the 4 strong gang approached the edge of the curb and the black armoured van he assumed they arrived in.

He was about to fire when the tingling in his head told him to jump, so he did. Tapping his webs back into their normal function he zipped himself to the opposite wall, hearing his foe before seeing him, his long, green tail embedded in the wall where Spidey had been perched moments ago. His eyes narrowed as he followed the tail upwards to the toothy, almost vampiric grin of Mac Gargan. _Scorpion. _"Long time no see, Spidey."


End file.
